You, Me, and oh yeah Sammy
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Dean watches Chloe sleep as he thinks about the most important question he wants to ask her. Chlean. Complete.


You, Me, and oh yeah Sammy

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville. *I WISH*

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I feel you breath against my neck. Your hair tickles my shoulder. I readjust my arm and pull your hair away from your face. You don't even move as I touch you. I run a finger down your cheek, your nose, and finally over your rosy lips. My lips. They've been my lips for three years now.

Laying your head back down on my shoulder I pull you tighter to me. You're warm and comforting and I love how we fit together.

'God, if anyone heard me talking like this they'd think I was a chick like Sammy.'

It's been three years. Three years since we met. At first we argued like there was no tomorrow. You thought you were better than me and I thought you were always wrong. But that didn't stop us from saving each other's asses when the other was wrong. After a while we met up more often than anyone thought we would. I would make excuses to visit a town near Smallville and you would track me down when things were too much with Super Dork. Both happened often enough that eventually you stayed.

Gripping you closer you groaned in your sleep and moved a hand to rest on my chest. I looked down at your hand and knew that what I was doing was right. That after three years I couldn't think of a better person to sleep next to me forever.

Kissing your forehead I start to talk to you softly, "Since the moment I met you I knew things would be different. Thought you were hot as hell, can't deny that, but I knew you'd stick around. Was right too. At first I couldn't get rid of you. Now I don't' want to. Never."

I watched you as you smiled in your sleep. For a moment I thought you were awake when you mumbled by name but after a few minutes I realized that you were still asleep.

'And dreaming about me.'

Smirking I saw that the sun was rising. Sammy would be up soon. He was already moving about in the other hotel bed in the room.

'It's now or never.'

Reaching over to the night stand I grabbed a black box. Opening it with one hand I pulled the ring out. Fingering it for a second I nervously looked at you and then back at the ring.

'You're worth it.'

Turning to lean closer to your ear I mumble your name, "Chloe."

You groan in your sleep and snuggle closer to me. I call your name again, "Chloe?"

"Hmmm. What?"

You rub your eyes with the back of your hand. When your eyes open I smile. Your green eyes are sleepy looking and yet still so alive and ready. Something else that I love about you. At a moment's notice you were ready for anything. Any demon, any spirit, and any challenge. You were ready.

"Good morning."

You look around the room, "Barely."

"I know."

"Then what's up with the early wake up call. You know we need to head out of here early to Briton. Need a bunch of rest to deal with what's going on in that town."

You close your eyes again and relax against my shoulder.

"How long you going to stay with me?" I suddenly ask.

Without hesitation you reply, "Forever."

"You sure?"

Your eyes open again and you raise your head to look at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that excuse. Nothing? You don't wake me up before dawn for nothing. Unless…" she looks me up and down and I laugh. She thinks that I woke her up for some early morning hanky panky.

"No. I didn't wake you up for that," I kiss you softly, "I wouldn't mind it but I didn't wake you up for that."

Grumbling you kiss me again and give me a look, "Well, get on with it."

"Don't bully me. Doesn't work."

You smile playfully, "Yes it does. Now what is it that you had to wake me up for before even Sammy's up? It better be something important. Evil ghost, slimy monster, end of the world, or marriage."

As you finish the sentence I show you the ring, "Pick one."

You look at me and then at the ring. You repeat the glances again with an astonished look on your face.

"So what do you say?"

"Evil ghost?"

"No."

"Slimy monster?"

"Nope."

"End of the world?"

"Not today I hope."

You hesitate before asking, "Marriage."

I nod, "You said forever. Just wanted you to know I…want forever with you. Only you."

Before I could move your lips are on mines. Her warm mouth moves slowly over mines. I pull you closer and you mumble, "Forever," against my mouth. Grinning I pull her in for another long kiss before pulling back. Grasping your hand in mines I slipped the ring over your finger. Biting your lip you look at the ring with happiness.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"No. I believe not," you slap my shoulder softly and I chuckle, "you know how I feel about you. I love you Chloe."

I feel my heart start to pump faster as I await those words. Those words that no one else has given me, "I love you Dean."

I smile and then pull her in for another kiss. Those simple words from her make it all worthwhile. As I continue kissing you I hear Sammy sitting up in his bed. He groaned in annoyance when he saw me kissing Chloe.

"Could you at least wait till I'm out of the room?"

"Wouldn't matter Sammy. You'd still hear us."

You slap my arm at this comment and I grin as your blush deepens.

"Ignore him Sammy. He's just happy," you get up and head for the bathroom in my big "Blank Panthers" shirt. I can't help but take a look at your legs and ass. "And stop staring at my ass Mr. Winchester," you shout in mock annoyance as you close the door behind you and disappear into the bathroom.

"You better get used to it Mrs. Winchester," I shout back. I stop for a second when I realize what I called her. Grinning like a mad man I look over at Sammy.

"So she said yes?"

"Yup Sammy. She's all mine."

Sam grins and pats me on the back as he gets up from his bed, "That's awesome Dean. Never thought I'd see the day. Knew things would be different with Chloe."

As he started to get dressed you come out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I thought you said it was too early?"

"I was up already so why not get dressed. Plus I'm too happy to sleep," you say with a smile as you start to put your stuff away.

I grin at the fact that I throw your world in a spin. Make you happy. I want to do it for the rest of our lives. Getting up from the bed I head for the bathroom to get ready as well. As I pass you I smack your bottom. You turn around surprised and playfully smack my hand away.

"Stop it."

"Nope Chloe. You better get used to it," I put my arms around you and kiss you, "because it's you, me, and oh yeah Sammy."

THE END

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Well, hope you guys liked this. I needed to get back into the mood of writing Chlean stories so here it is. I'm going to finish writing off "Angel That I Have Become" so please check it out.

And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!


End file.
